The Unexpected
by MiaJourneyFan4Life
Summary: OK so I was watching my edit tapes..and this story poped into my head....There was always one person instead of jason that I thought had great chemistry with Court..and thats Lorenzo....LoCo...hehehe..I'm kidding...In this story...Lo and Court get closer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

Lorenzo Alcazar walked along the dock...Trying to clear his mind...He needed to forget Carly...He finally realized that no matter what she would always love Sonny...Her heart would always belong to her estranged husband.

Just then he heard a woman crying he looked over and saw that it was Courtney Matthews...He looked at her for the first time..Really looked at her...

She was beautiful inside and out..She had been through so much in her life..

He always blamed himself for her miscarrige...He shouldn't have kidnapped her to get back at Sonny..He couldnt believe that that wa his life..He used woman as pawns in this sick game for territory and power...

Lorenzo:"Are you all right?"

Courtney looked up to see a man she hated staring at her..She didnt realy hate him..She hated the position he put her in and waht she had to do to try and escspe. Her baby died because he had trapped her on that yacht...

Courtney:"I'm fine...It's none of your business."

Lorenzo:"I was just trying to help."

Courtney:"Help? You want to help me? Ok tell me one thing why do men use woman? Why do they pretend when it's clear they only want one thing."

Lorenzo:"What happened?"

Courtney:"I am such an idiot..No you know what all woman are...We fall for them and then the just walk over you."

Lorenzo:"Jax..I'm guessing."

Courtney laughed at the thought of Jax hurting her..He couldn't because she really wouldn't care..She didnt love him..She couldn't love..She was broken forever..

Lorenzo:"Oh it's Jason..."

Courtnye:"Just shutt up."

Lorenzo:"I thought you to were over...I mean your with Jax he is with Sam.."

He saw her eyes glaze over with pain at the mention of Sam's name...

Lorenzo:"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Courtney turned and walked way.

Lorenzo watched her leave..Great way to rub it in Lorenzo..Why did he say that..There was something about her...Something in him wanted to take her and comfort her when she cried..The pain in her eyes..He wanted to make it go away..

"You go near her I will kill you."

He heard someone say..He turned around and was met with a deadly stare...

Courtney literally ran into her loft...She hated her life...She got dressed in her pajama's,locked her door and cuddled in her bed...

She fell asleep instantly...

All night she dreamed about two people...  
Images of them together in bed...She was kissing him and he was kissing her back...They made love over and over again...But it ended..She knew what she was seeing wasan't a dream...It happened a few night's ago...And she scould still feel his lips one her body

Jason walked into his penthouse...He saw Sam staring out the window.'

Sam turned around to see Jason walk in ..

Sam:"Hey where have you been? I have been worried sick..Jason I have been trying to contact you for the past 2 days..."

Jason:"I needed to be by myself.Drop it Sam."

Sam:"Drop it? Are you insane..Where have ya been...Ok I think I deserve taht much."

Jason:"Let it go."

Jason screamed and Sam jumped..She was confused..What the heck happened?  
A couple days ago they were so happ together and then he disappear's for a couple a days ago..  
And he comes back a changed mine.

Sam walked out of the penthouse and headed to Sonny's...

Sam:"Hey Sonny...What' the hell is going on with Jason."

Sonny:'What are you talking about?"

Sam:"Look..Where ever you sent him..Something is bothering him..What job did you ask him to do?"

Sonny:"I didn't send Jason anywhere..If he has been gone then it's on his own."

Just then they heard a nock on the door...  
Carly walked in.

Carly:"Hey Sonny..I need...What the hell is she doing here?"

Sam:"I can be here..I live right across the hall."

Carly:"Yeah well you slithered your way in..But I will get rid of you."

Sam:"Is that a threat?"

Carly:"You better believe it,princess."

Sonny:"Enough...Ok Look Sam I dont know wher Jason has been the past two days..Go ask him. Not me..."

Sam glared at Carly and walked out.

The wheel's in Carly's head bgan to turn..Jason gone.  
She had been trying to get a hold of Courtney for the past coupld days..And then she knew...

Sonny:"What did you need Carly?"

Carly was still in her little world..The Carlybabes in her wanted to jump for joy.

Sonny:"Earth to Carly..."

Carly:"What? Oh ummm..You no never mind..I forgot to take care of something...I will be back."

Sonny watched Carly grab her bag and run out the door.She didnt even close the door..He walked over to close it and saw Carly hittting the elevator button over and over again...

She was up to something...He just knew it...

Carly walked out of HarborView Towers and headed for her car..She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Courtney's home...

Courtney's Voice:"Sorry I can't come to the phone..Please leave a messege and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

BEEP...

Carly:"Hey Court..It's Carlybabes...Ok I need to see you. Where have you been? Look I am coming over. We need to talk I know something is off..And I wount let it go untill you tell me."

Courtney heard the message..And she knw this was it..Run...Run..Far away from everyone..No it would make it easier if she told Carly..Then she wouldn't be the only that wanted to murder Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.1

Lorenzo Alcazar walked along the dock...Trying to clear his mind...He needed to forget Carly...He finally realized that no matter what she would always love Sonny...Her heart would always belong to her estranged husband.

Just then he heard a woman crying he looked over and saw that it was Courtney Matthews...He looked at her for the first time..Really looked at her...

She was beautiful inside and out..She had been through so much in her life..

He always blamed himself for her miscarrige...He shouldn't have kidnapped her to get back at Sonny..He couldnt believe that that wa his life..He used woman as pawns in this sick game for territory and power...

Lorenzo:"Are you all right?"

Courtney looked up to see a man she hated staring at her..She didnt realy hate him..She hated the position he put her in and waht she had to do to try and escspe. Her baby died because he had trapped her on that yacht...

Courtney:"I'm fine...It's none of your business."

Lorenzo:"I was just trying to help."

Courtney:"Help? You want to help me? Ok tell me one thing why do men use woman? Why do they pretend when it's clear they only want one thing."

Lorenzo:"What happened?"

Courtney:"I am such an idiot..No you know what all woman are...We fall for them and then the just walk over you."

Lorenzo:"Jax..I'm guessing."

Courtney laughed at the thought of Jax hurting her..He couldn't because she really wouldn't care..She didnt love him..She couldn't love..She was broken forever..

Lorenzo:"Oh it's Jason..."

Courtnye:"Just shutt up."

Lorenzo:"I thought you to were over...I mean your with Jax he is with Sam.."

He saw her eyes glaze over with pain at the mention of Sam's name...

Lorenzo:"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Courtney turned and walked way.

Lorenzo watched her leave..Great way to rub it in Lorenzo..Why did he say that..There was something about her...Something in him wanted to take her and comfort her when she cried..The pain in her eyes..He wanted to make it go away..

"You go near her I will kill you."

He heard someone say..He turned around and was met with a deadly stare...

Courtney literally ran into her loft...She hated her life...She got dressed in her pajama's,locked her door and cuddled in her bed...

She fell asleep instantly...

All night she dreamed about two people...  
Images of them together in bed...She was kissing him and he was kissing her back...They made love over and over again...But it ended..She knew what she was seeing wasan't a dream...It happened a few night's ago...And she scould still feel his lips one her body

Jason walked into his penthouse...He saw Sam staring out the window.'

Sam turned around to see Jason walk in ..

Sam:"Hey where have you been? I have been worried sick..Jason I have been trying to contact you for the past 2 days..."

Jason:"I needed to be by myself.Drop it Sam."

Sam:"Drop it? Are you insane..Where have ya been...Ok I think I deserve taht much."

Jason:"Let it go."

Jason screamed and Sam jumped..She was confused..What the heck happened?

Chapter.2

Courtney could feel herself falling asleep...She needed to sleep...But all of a sudden she heard banging...

"Just ingnore it"she told herself.

Carly:"Courtney Matthew's you get your ass up and open this door RIGHT NOW."

"With and luck she will go away," Courtney thought,"No this is Carly we are talking about.

Courtney got out of bed pulled her robe on and went to answer her very unpatient best friend.

Courtney:''What?",she said as she opened the door annoyed for Carly for waking her up.

Carly:"Hello sleeping beauty."she said as she walked in.

Carly sat on the couch looked up at Courtney and smiled.

Carly:"So I thought I would drop in and say hello to my best buddy."

Courtney:"Carly its almost midnight."

Carly:"What? I have to have an appointment?"

Courtney:"No..I'm just tired and I wanna go to sleep."

Carly completley ignoring her friends request got up went into the kitchen grabbed a carton of ice cream two spoons and sat on Courtney's bed.

Carly:"I'll share if you do.."she said with a smirk.

Courtney:"What are you talking about?"

Carly:"Oh come on Court where have you been for the past couple of days?"

Courtney's started to reply when Carly cut in...

Carly:"...And dont give me some crap about the foundatioon..It ain't gonna fly with me."

Courntye looked at her best friend..She knew she would tell her..But was she ready?

Courtney:"I was with..."

At that point Carly jumped and hugged Courtney.

Carly:"You dont have to tell me I know...I was over at Sonny's and Sam was there and she said Jason has been gone for a while..And you have been gone for a while..So being the intellegent person that I am I put two and two together and I KNOW...OMG Courtney I ams soooooo happpy..You have no idea how long I have ben waiting for this...Why aren't you saying anything?"

Courtney just stared ather friend..She was happy to but it all came crashing down...

Courtney:" I..Car.." Courtney never finished her sentence she broke down on her couch and started to cry..Carly stared at her friend and didnt know what to do...

Carly sat down next to Courntey and hugged her best friend trying to sooth her pain..But she knew only one person can do that...

Carly:"What happend."

Courtney just cried..She couldnt do anything else...

Carly:"Take your time hun..I'll be here..."

Earlier that night at theThe Docks

"You go near her I will kill you."

He heard someone say..He turned around and was met with a deadly stare...

Lorenzo:"Well if it isn't Mr.Heartbreaker..."

Jason and Lorenzo stared each other down...They hated each other an it was obvious...

Jason:"I'm warning you you go near her and I will kill you with my bear hand's."

Lorenzo:"Is that a threat Morgan?"

Jason:"You have cost Courtney to much.Everytime she sees you she think's of the baby she lost while you help her captive.Leave her alone..Seeing you is enough pain."

Lorenzo:"Do you actually hear yourself.What I did to Carly and Courtney I will forever regret.Yes I caused both of them pain..Something I can never repair..But you..."

Jason:"What about me?''

Lorenzo:"What you think you don't hurt her..Everytime she see's you she think's of her baby and what could have been..And all you do is flaunt Sam and that baby in her face.."

Jason:"I would never hurt Courtney..."

Lorenzo:"But you have..You still are everytime she see's you with Sam and the baby..Her heat break's all over again."

Jason:"What do you care? Leave her alone or you will be seeing alot of me."

Jason walked off...

Lorenzo just stared at the river...

Lorenzo:"I care...I care more than any of you will ever know."

Lorenzo sat in his apartment and all he could think about was Courtney...And Jason's threat's...Morgan didnt scare him but he was an annoying bug that followed Sonny's order's...He wondered what happened between the two of them to make Courtney go back to being the broken woman again...A couple days ago she was full of life she smiled even at him...

Flashback

Lorenzo had just walked into Kelly's fro his morning coffe when he saw Carly and Courtney sitting at a table together talking and laughing like the best friends that thery are..

Carly waved at him and invited him to join them...

He did..But he felt uncomfortable with Courtney there..They werent friends but they werent enemies either..

Courtney"Well I better be off."

Carly:"What you just got here..Where is the rush."

Courtney:"I forgot I have a meeting with the Board today..Bye Carly...Nice to see you Lorenzo."

She smiled when she said talked to him...It was a real smile...

It wasant one of her usual "I hate you but I am doing this for my friend smile"

End of Flashback

So what could happen to change a woman's whole outlook on life...

He knew there was only one thing

Jason Morgan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

Jason was asleep when he heard banging at the door..Sam turned to him and gave him a deadly stare...

Sam:"Who the hell is that?"

Jason:"I don kn..."

Then they heard a faint voice in the distance...

"Jason Morgan You open this door this instant...Jason I'm not going away...Get down here NOW...JASON...JASON...JASE..."

Just then the door swung open to reveal a very angry Jason...

Jason:"What?"

Carly stared him down disgusted with what she called her best friend...

Carly:"Excuse me?" she said as she walked right past him and into the penthouse..

Jason:"It's late..Whatevr it is I dont have time for it..."

Just then Sam came down the stairs...Furious that she had been waken up..And by Carly none the less...

Sam:"What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

Carly:"Ok hey Sam ever heard of something called "Minding your own business"?

Sam:"It is my business when you barge into my house at 2 o'clock in the morning."

Carly:"Oh no you didnt..Did you say your house?You got some nerve..You money-grubbin,trashy wh..."

Jason:"Ok thats enough...Sam go upstairs..Let me talk to Carly."

Sam:"Jason I was.."

"Now" Jason yelled...

Sam was shocked he was yelling at her again...

Sam:"Fine." she said as she walked upstairs...

Carly:"Good girl.."she said as if she was refering to a dog..Which caused Jason to chuckle..Carly turned to him and gave him a deadly stare...

Carly:"Oh you have some explaining to do..."

Just then the front dore burst open to reveal a very pissed off Sonny...Carly looked at him...He looked so good with his hair all messed up and his face not shaved yet...He looked from Jason to Carly and back to Jason..

Sonny:"What the hell is going on here?"

Jason:"Sonny what are you doing here?"

Sonny:"ME? what the hell is she doing here...Ranting like a crazy woman she nearlt woke up the entire building.."

Carly:"I am here to see Jason..Now Sonny go back to your penthouse and.."

Sonny:"You never change,"he said as he pointed a finger at her " once crazy always crazy."

On his way out he looked at Jason "Good luck."

Sonny turned around and loked at his ex-wife..

Sonny:"Keep it down Im trying to get my beauty sleep," he gave her his fameous smile..Dimples and all..

And Carly couldnt help but blush..Everything but his smile was gone...The slam of door quickly brought Carly back to why she was there in the first place...

Carly stared at Jason and then he knew that she had talked to Courtney...He knew it...

Carly:"How could you? How could you do that to her?"

Jason:"It was a mistake,Carly this has nothing to do with you..."

Carly:"What? Do you know how long it took her to accept the fact that you moveed on with Sam..And then you lead her on again and you expect her to be ok with it?"

Jasonh:"I didnt lead her on..."

Carly:"What was it Jason? Really I would love to know."

Jason sat on his couch as he looked at the clock...It was gonna be a long night...

Just then they heard Sam coming back downstairs...

Sam:"Jason..Ugh your still here?" she said as she saw Carly sitting on the pooltable...

Jason:"Ummm Sam I have to go take care of something..Come on Carly let's go..."

Carly gave him a look but she understood that he didnt want to talk in front of Sam...

Jason grabbed his jacket as he walked towards the door..He turned around and looked into Sam's eyes...

"Dont wait up!"

Sam couldnt believe her ears..Thats all he said to her..No I love you..No kiss..What the hell happened to him...

There was something nagging at her..She knew whatever it was it had to do with his ex-wife...She needed to know what was up..

Sam got dressed and ready to pay his ex-wife a visit...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

Jason and carly walked into Jakes both not really addressing the other...They sat at the table just as Coleman came over...

Coleman:" Well, what can I do for you two?"

Carly gave him a dirty look as Jason just ordered a beer...

Coleman gave them their drink's and left ...

Carly:"Ok I'm all ear's."

Jason looked at his best friend..He knew he needed to get everything out...And he knew Carly was his only choice...

Carly:"Hello? Earth to Jason.."

Jason:"Ok...Sam and I fought one night...I told her I didnt feel right about keeping baby Hope...and she blew up at me...I just needed to get away...I never meant to hurt Courtney...I went to the docks and..."

Flashback

Jason walked on to the dock's to angry to think..Sam was wrong you cant just keep someone's baby...It wasant right..What would you tell the child 10 years from now? 10 years? He couldn't imagine being with Sam that long...

He didnt even know why he was with her...

"Because she accepts you," a little voice said...No one ever has before...

Not Robin..Not Liz...Not even Courtney...

Courtney...She was diffrent the anyone else..She was his angel and she didnt want him.

And then he saw her sitting at the bench..Staring at the water lost in thought..She was worried..He could tell by her expretions...

Courtney looked up and found the love of her life staring at her.

They stared at each other...

Courtney:"Hey. Is everything ok?..You look upset"

Jason:"Yeah...Everything is fine.."

Courtney:"Jason dont lie to me.What is it Sonny or Carly or the boys?" she asked worried that something happend to her family."

Jason:" No everyone is fine.."

Courtney:"Your not..Come on Jase..You can tell me...I'd like to think that were friends still.."

Jason:" We are..."

Courtney:"I wount push I just wanted to help if I could."

Jason looked at her..She would never change..Always willing to help someone else...

Jaosn:"I dont feel right about the adoption..It feels wrong.."

Courtney:"I thought you wanted the baby."

Jaosn:"I do...But not like this..I want my own baby..Not someone elses...I care for Hope but I think she would be better off with her family.."

Courtney:"Well Sam can have babies right? I mean give it time," she said not really believing what was coming out of her mouth.

Jason:"I dont want to have a baby with Sam, I wanna have a baby with you."

Courtney was dumbfounded..What did he just say?..A baby..Wih her?

Courtney:"Jason..What?"

Jason:"Look I dont love her.. I love you..Ok.I just want us back..."

Courtney:" You dont know what your saying..Your upset and..."

Jaosn:"And what? I know what I want..And I want you Courtney.. Every morning I wake up and I think your in the kitchen making breakfast..Or your in the shower...I dont want to live with a ghost.."

Courtney started to cry..She couldnt go through all the pain again..She wouldnt.

Courtney:"No...No I cant listen to this...You dont know what your saying..We have been over for a long time Jason..The damge has been done."

Jason:"I cant live without you."

Courtney couldnt take it anymore...

Courntey:"Well you seem to be doing just fine..."

Jason:"Looks can be decieving"

Courtney:"I finally moved on Jason..I finally let you go..It was so hard to see you with her...And then u asked me to help you adopt Hope and I... I didnt want to Jason...I just wanted you to be happy..So I told myself that I was being selfish and that I needed to let you go..."

She walked up to him and touched his cheek...

Courtney:"You need to do the same.."

With that said she walked off...

Courtney ran home in tears...How could he do that to her...How could he ask her to come back to him after everything...

She walked into her loft and looked around...Everything reminded her of him...Everything...It was their home...Her first real home...

She couldnt stay here...She called out to Rosie..She would leave her with the neighbor for a few days...She needed to get away..To clear her mind..

Docks

Jason couldnt belive she just walked away...From him and everything he said...

"Well what did you expect.." came the voice again...

He needed to make her understand...He took his cell phone an called Stan...

"I need you to track Courtney down..I'll be in touch"

If he knew anything about her he knew she ran when she was scared...

And you scared her Morgan...You hurt her again...

End Flashback...

Carly looked at Jason with tear's in her eyes...She didnt know he bared his soul to Courtney...

Carly:"Jason what happend?..I mean you told her you wanted her back...And now you say it was all a mistake..What happened between the time you left to find her and when you both came back to P.C.? What went wrong?"

Jason just stared...He wanted to know the answer to that also...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

Carly stared at Jason..Wondering what happend between him and Courtnye to make him take back everything he said...

Carly:"Come on Jase..You cant leave it there..."

Jason looked at her and realized she was right..He had to tell her or she wouldnt leave him alone...

Flashback

Jason finally made it to the train station where Stan told him that Courtney ws headed to a little town just outside of Port Charles...

He then saw her...waiting to get on the train..She always ran when she was confused...He needed to make her understand and apologize for bringing up the past when it was obvious she wanted it buried...

"Courtney," he called out to her...

She looked at him and it was obvious that she had been crying...

Courtney looked up to see who was calling her and there he was..Damn him...Damn him for coming to find her...

She could only do one thing...Hall Ass...

Courtney picked up her case and started to make her way through the people to try and get in and hide before Jason got to her...

He saw her movments an headed her way...Damn it...Why does she have to run?

Courtney:"Excuse me...Sorry..I need to get one...Excuse me..." Courtney said as she finally the front of the line...

"May I see your ticket Ms.?" the man said looking her up and down...

Courtney:"Yes right here..I need to get on.."

Man:"Go ahead Ms..."

Courtney:"Thank you...,"she looked back and saw Jason making his wat towards her..He was fast...

She finally got on and sat down..Praying they could get going before Jason found his way on...

Jason reached the man who let Courtney on ...

Jason:"I need to get in and see..."

"Do you have a ticket?"

Jason:"No I just need to speak to the woman you just let on.."

"You cant come in unless you have a ticket sir."

Jason:"It will be just a second...I just need to speak to her..."

"I'm sorry you cant board the train..."

Jason:"Damn it...Fine...Could you just give her a message for me..Thats all I ask..."

The man hesitated..."Ok I can do that.."

Jason:"Tell her she cant hide from me."

The man was puzzeled no wonder the woman wanted to get away so bad..But he would tell her anywayz...

"I will tell her.."

Jason walked away...She just had to run...He wouldnt pressure her into anything...He just wanted another chance...His thougths broke off as his cell rang...

"Morgan"

"Jason ..Where the hell are you," the woman said.

Jason:"I'm ok Sam calm down..."

Sam:"Are you away on business.."

Jason:"No..Its personal..."

Sam:"You can tell me..Jason I wount say a word to anyone."

Jason:"Look I have to go...Just stay safe and watch Hope."

Sam:"But Jason I..."

Jason:"I'll be fine..Stay safe.." he said as he watched the train pull away from the train...

Coourtney stared off into space as the train pulled away and she felt a slight tap on her shoulder...

She turned to see the man that let her on the train gazing at her...

Courtney:"Yes..."

"A man asked me to give you a message.."

Courney:"What man?" she asked playing dumb..She knew who he was talking about.

"Aman with a leather jacket on asked me to give you this message.."He waited and then said

"He said you cant hide from him." he said and walked away...

Courtney sat there and heard the words in her head over and over again...

Courtney knew it was true...He would find her..Ok so get to Hays Landing and then think of somewhere else to go...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

Courtney:"GET OUT!"

Jason couldnt believe what was happening...He didnt want to hurt her anymore so he walked out...

Courtney closed the door...And sat on the bed..Tears streaming down her face...

What the hell was she doing? She loved him..Before she could even think she ran towards the door...

Courtney:"Jason.."she said as she opened the door...

He was still there..He didnt leave...He noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks..

He slowly moved to her...Gently caressed her face and kissed her pationalty...

The kiss went deeper as Courtney kissed him back...The kiss was intesne...They needed each other like they needed air...

They backed up into the room as the door shut slowly...

Jason's hand's roamed over Courtney's body..As hers did the same...

Courtney:"We shouldnt do this," she said between kisses...

Jason:"I cant help myslef,"he said as he pulled her shirt off over her head.

Courtney looked at him...He ment everything to her...And she couldnt pull away from him now..Her body was responding to his every touch...

Courtney:"Come on Jason,"she said as she pulled him toward's the bed.

End Flashback...

"To much info..." Carly said as she sat her bear down...Jason didnt go into detail but she didnt want him to go any further...  
Jason:"Your the one who wanted to know everything..."

Carly:"No everything..ok skip to the part where you and Courtney realize what you did..."

Flashback

Courtney woke up to the sun shining on her face...And then she felt his arms around her...

Last night didnt really happen ...

Did it?

Did her and Jason make love? No it was a dream...Just one of her regular dreams...

"Morning."

Jason said as he pulled her closer to him...Courtney was silent...She didnt know what to say...

Jason:"Are you ok,"he said as he sat up and looked down at her...

Courtney:"We shouldnt have done that,"she said finally looking at him...

Jason didnt know what to say...He thought she wanted to be with him...He thought she wouldnt regret anything...

Courtney:"Dont look at me like that,"she said getting up and taking one of the sheets with her...

Courtney:"I dont regret it..I just...I dont want to get hurt agan."

Jason:"I wount hurt you Courtney...I'm sorry for everything..I just need to be with you.."

Just then his cell phone rang...They both looked at it and they knew he had to answer it..

"Morgan."

"Jason where the hell are you?" Sonny said...

Jason gave Courtney a look and she knew he needed to be alone..Business...As always...she grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the bathroom...

"Sonny..Look I will explain everything ok..I just needed some time by myself..."

Sonny:"Sam is driving me crazy...Jason what s going on between you to? I mean are you to getting married or not."

"No we are not...Ok I dont love her...I just needed a distraction and she was at the right place at the right time...It was a mistake...Ok..."

Courtney ran back to the bathroom...

A distraction...Thats what she was Jason didnt love her anymore...He used her...Just a one night stand...

Dont cry...Just dont cry...Dont let him see that he still has a hold on you...

Courtney showered and got dressed...She was gonna show him that he was a distraction to her also...

She walked out to find Jason watching the news...

"Hey.."he said as he saw her walk into the room...

Courtney:"Well I have to go...Last night was..."

Jason:"What? Where are you going? We have to talk about last night..."

Courtney:"No we dont..Ok...It was great Jason...It was but it didnt mean anything..."

Jason just stared at her..Was she serious...How could it not have ment anything to her...

Jason:"No..We both know last night was something...We made love god damnit..."

Courtney:"No Jason..We had sex...S.E.X...Nothing special about it...Casual sex...Ok we are both having problems right now..You with Sam and the baby and me with my foundation...Ok It was comfort sex..."

Her words cut him like a knife...He had been punched and shot at ut nothing hurt like her words...

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door...Just as she opened the door she looked back at Jason...

Courtney:"See ya around."

Jason watched her leave...It didnt mean anything to her...All the love they shared last night..The words he whispered to her...They ment nothing...

There he was tough mob hitman crying over a woman...

End Flashback

Carly stared at her best friend..Courtney really hurt him...What happend to these two...Where was the love that they both had for each other...

"Jase I'm sorry Court is really upset over this..I dont know why she acted like it didnt matter.."

"It didnt matter ok..Now its over ok...We are over once and for all...Me and Courtney are done" Jason said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out of Jakes...

Carly didnt know how to help either one of them..There was so much anger and pain..

Maybe it really was done with the two of them...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Carly Corinthos sat at her usual table at Kelly's thinking about her two best friend's...  
Jason and Courtney were the love each other lives..So where did it all go wrong?  
Carly knew she had a part in the breakup...If she didnt call Courtney that night her and Jason would have made up and they would still be together...

Just then she saw Courtney come in...

"Hey" Carly said as she waved at her frined.

"Hey Carly," Courtney said as she sat down across from her best friend...

Carly:"So I talked to Jason last night, you know he tells a diffrent story then what you..."

Courtney:"Dont even go there Carly. Ok? Its over and done with..."

Carly:"I'm your friend and I want..."

Courtney:" If your my friend..Then you would just let it go Carly...OK I cant do this with you right now..."

Carly:"I just want to..." she stoped as she saw the pale look on Courtney's face...

"What? Are you ok.." Carly asked concerned...

Courtney: "I'm fine I just havent eaten anything...And you baggering me all the time doesnt help."

Carly:"Ok I'm sorry...I will shut up now...Now waht do you want for breakfast..."

Courtney looked at Carly with a suspicious look...She never gives up that easily...Well she will think about that later..

Courtney:"I would..But I have to run...I have an appointmen today and I'm already late..."

Carly:"Appointment? For what? Are you sick?"

Courtney:"Slow down...Its just a regular check up..."

Carly:"Ok well do you want me to go with you..I can call my mom and have her pick up Morgan and Mic.."

Courtney:"No I will be fine..You do what you have to do...I'll call you.."

Carly:"Oh ok...Bye."

Courtney waved as she left Kelly's...

"She is miserable..." Carly said out loud...

"Your talking to your self now..."

Carly turned around to see Sam staring her down...

Carly:"Ugh..What do you want..."

Sam:''Bitchy as always..."

Carly:"Look why dont you go find some rich guy to screw and leave my family the hell alone..."

Sam:"I'm not going anywhere..Ok..Jason loves me...And we are gonna get married and have babies..And I will finally be a mother."

Carly stood up and walked toward's Sam...

Carly:"Ok you listen to me you little leech..Jason doesnt love you..He is only with you because he and Courtney are to blind to see whats right in front of them..."

Sam:" You dont know.."

Carly:"Just shut the hell up...And your fixation with having a child will only drive Jason further away..You aren't ment to be a mother...Your to selfish. Having a child isnt about you its about starting a family..And you and Jaosn will never..."

Sam:"You Shut up..You know nothing about me and Jason..He loves me"

Th whole dinner was staring at the two woman now...

Carly:"He doesnt love you..Ok if he did...Then why did he sleep with Courtney a week ago? Huh genius?"

Sam:"Your a lier..."

Carly:"If that will help you sleep at night...Ok Jason went to Courtney and well they hit the sack..."

Sam:"You lieing whore...'

Carly:"Me? Yuor calling me a whore? You slept with have the town..."

"Carly thats enough.." a voice said...

Carly turned around to see Jason glaring at her...

Carly:"What?" she gave him her innocent look..

"I was just filling in baby doll over here on what you have been up to lately."

Carly turned back to Sam who was crying by now...

Sam:"Jason is this true..Did you sleep with Courtney?"

Sam looked at Jason...And she knew everything Carly said was true...She looked at Carly who had the biggest grin on her face...And then at Jason..Same usual blank stare as always...

She rushed past Carly and toward's the door when Jason grabbed her hand..

Jason:"Sam I..."

Sam:"Dont touch me,"She said as she pushed his arm away and ran out the door.

Jason turned around just to see Carly sit down and eat the rest of her breakfast...She didnt care...About what she just did...

"Your welcome," Carly said as she smiled at Jason.

General Hospital

The elevator doors opened to reveal Courtney...

"Well if it isnt little Ms.Perfect," Elizabeth thought when she saw Courtney come in...

Courtney:"Hey..I have an appointment with Dr.Williams..."

Elizabeth:"Yeah just got to room 234..He will be in shortly..." she said in her usual bitchy tone..

Courtney:"Thanx." she said as she walked away...

"So she still hates me.." Courtney thought.."Oh well no big loss."

Courtney walked into her room and waited for the doctor...Just as she sat down...Someone came in...

"Hi..Ms.Matthews? I'm Dr.Williams..." the man said as she shook Courtney's hand..

"Now your file says you have been feeling dizy..."

Courtney:"Yeah for a couple days now...I just dont feel strong..I cant eat anything and I do feel dizy sometimes.."

Dr.Williams:"Ok well we will run some tests and we will find out whats going on...Yiu can change right over there" he said as he gave her a gown and pointed to the bathroom...

Courtney:"Ok thank you."

Dr.Williams:"A nurse will be in shortly to help you out..."

Courtney came out and saw that a nurse hasant arrived yet...

"Anyone but Elizabeth...Please..Anyone but her."she tought to herself.

And like magic the door opended to reveal a petite woman coming in with a clipboard...

"Hi Courtney,I'm Sarah and I'm just gonna take some test...You ready?"

"Yes"Courtney said..Thank ful that it wasant Elizabeth...

Dock's

Sam sat on th bench crying,...How could he do this to her?

She wondered if this was how Carly felt when she found out about Sonny and Sam...

It made no sense...If they did then what happend? Why arent they together now?

"Dont let them win Sam.." a little voice in her head said.."Fight for whats yours."

She stood up and made her way to Jason's penthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.9

General Hospital

Courtney sat on the bed waiting for her results...

Its been a while since she had seen the nurse or the doctor...

Was she sick? She was trying to take good care of herself...

Just then the doctor came in...

Dr.Williams:"Courtney,well its seems that your condition requires a whole diffrent kind of doctor..She will be in soon."

Before Courtney could say anything he was out the door...

"My condition?" she said outloud...

She was scared..What condition? Why the hell didnt he say anything to her...

Just then the door opened and walked in Dr.Meadows..

Courtney was confused...

Dr.Meadows:"Well Courtney..It seems a miracle has happened."

Courtney didnt know what she was talking about and then it hit her...

Courtney:"Oh my god." she said as tears filled her eyes...

Sonny's Penthouse

Micheal walked downstairs to see his uncle and mom haveing one of their discussions...

"Hey uncle Jason." he said as he grabbed the remote control and sat on the couch...

Jason:"Hey buddy.Look can you go upstairs and watch t.v. me and your mom were just.."

Carly:"No look this discussion is over...Micheal will you go get Leticia and tell her we are ready to go..."

Micheal:" Ok mom...I wanted to ask if I can spend the night at dads tonigh?"

Carly:"NO its a school night..Maybe this weekedn."

Micheal:" Ok,"he said with a disappointed look and walked upstairs.

Jason:"You were out of line today Carly.."

Carly:"Save it..Ok I told the little home wrecker what she needed to hear..Now I dont care what you think of it..Hopefully she is on her way back to whatever hole she crawled out of."

Just then Leticia came down with the Micheal and Morgan.

Leticia:"We're all set."

Carly:"Well lets get going...Tell Sonny we came by." she told Jason as they walked out the door.

General Hospital

Couurtney:"I'm really pregnant"she said as she placed a hand over her belly.

Dr.Meadows:"Yes you are."

Courtney:"I cant believe this..." she said ass he cried.

Dr.Meadows:"Look Courtney if you decide to keep this baby.."

Courtney:"What do you mean if? Of course I will keep the baby."

Dr.Meadows:"Courtney this is a high risk pregnancy.There is a 50/50 chance that this baby wount make it.I dont think you body can handle it."

Courtney:"I can do it...Ok I was stupid before and I didnt make my baby come first..."

Dr.Meadows:"Well its yur decision..Courtney if this baby does live there is a great chance that you might not..If you hemirege during labor..."

Courtney:"We will be just fine..I have to do this..I cant loose my baby all over again..I can't"

Dr.Meadows:"Ok the...I'm gonna put you on some pre-natal viatamins..Courtney this is serious I want you to relax..This pregnancy is gonna be difficult and you cant put any stress on you or the baby.If your gonna do this your gonna need help and I know you have a family who loves you..So I scheduled an appointment for you tomorrow at 2:00..And we can take it from there.."

Courtney:"OK thank you so much."

Dr.Meadows:"My dear I hope everything work's out for you.You deserve this baby."

Courtney:"Its' my miracle."

Dr,Meadows gave Courtney a sympathetic nod...

Dr.Meadows:"Well you can go. Nurse Webber has some papers for you to sign..I will see you tomorrow."

Courtney:"Ok thank you.."

Courtney walked out of her room...Smiling..She was smiling..She knew her baby was gonna be ok..She just knew it...

Courtney walked up to the nurses desk..And was greated by her "friend Elizabeth.

Courtney:"Dr.Meadows said I need to sign some papers."

Elizabeth:"Yea here they are."

Courtney signed her papers...And left...

She needed to tell Jason..No way was she gonna let what happend last time happend again..He deserved to know..Maybe they did have a chance.

Jaosn's Penthouse...

Jason walked in to find Sam sitting on the ocuch feeding baby Hope...

Jason:"I thought you left."

Sam:"I was upset..Look it hurt..But I'm not walking away from you and Hope..."

Jason couldnt think straight he thought for sure she was gonna leave him just like evryone else.But she didnt..She wanted to stay and be a family with him..

Jason:"I'm glad...I want you in my life.What I did with Courtney it was stupid and I regret it I want to have a family with you and only you," Jason kissed Sam.

Courtney couldnt believe her ears...There he was saying he wanted to be with Sam and have a family with her.She left the door as she found it opened.And walked into the elevator..

"We dont need him."

She walked out of Harbor View Towers and didnt know where to go.She knew as soon as Jaosn found out that he would want tha baby. She would need help...Somone...But who...?

Flashback

"I'm sorry for whatever pain I have caused you..If there is any way I can ever help.Please let me know.Thats a promise"

End of Flashback

Courtney knocked on the man's apartment...He ansered,quite surprised to see her...

Courtney:"Do you remember the promise you made me about helping me if I ever needed help..."

"Yes"

Courtney:"Did you mean it."

"Of course."

Courtney:"Well the time has come."

"What do you need me to do"

Courtney:"I want you to pretend to be the father of my baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.10

Courtney:"I want you to pretend to be the father of my baby."

Lorenzo Alcazar stared at Courtney,was she serious or was he hearing things.

Lorenzo:" You want me to what?"

Courtney:"Look I know its crazy..."

Lorenzo sat down on his couch her words still echoing in his mind..

Lorenzo:"I didnt even know you were pregnant.."

Courtney:" I found out today..."

Lorenzo:"This makes no sense..Who is the father?"

Courtney looked away...She didnt ant to think about this right now...

Lorenzo:"Now it makes sense..Jason is the father..."

Courtney:"Yes he is."

Lorenzo:"So you want to keep him away from your child..and if you say the baby is mine then you know Jason wount want to be anywhere near me or the child."

Courtney:"Look Jason and I are over and he would want to be a aprt of the baby's life and.."

Lorenzo:"You dont want Jason to feel pity for you.."

Courtney:'No I dont..he moved on..Ok I went to tell him and you know what i heard..He was talking to Sam about how he wanted to start a family..."

Lorenzo:"Look I want to help but I can't ok...I cant do this...I know I should help you anyway and I will but we cant do this...You cant lie to your whole family."

Courtney knew he was going to say that..What was she gonna do..She didnt want Jason to pity her..She didnt want Sam anywhere near her baby.

Courtney:"Fine..I'll think of somthing else..Just please dont say anything to anyone."

Lorenzo:"Just think about this.Tell your family..I wount tell a soul."

Courtney walked out in tears...What was she gonna do..well she would think of that when the time came.She had to go and speak to her family...She would think of something...

She picked up he cell phone and called Carly.

Carly:"Hello?"

Courtney:"Hey.."

Carly:"Hey Court,whats up?"

Courtney:"I need to talk to you."

Carly:"Ok I'll be right o.."

Courtney:"NO...I will meet you at Sonny's..I need to tell you guys something..Will you just meet me there,please."

Carly:"Yeah no problem Courtney..Is everything ok?"

Courtney:"Yeah I will explain when I get there."

Carly:"K see you then."

Courtney:"Bye"

Sonny's Penthouse...

Sonny was upsatirs when he heard someone enter the penthouse..And then he heard yelling..And he knew who it was as he made his way downstairs...

"Sonny...Get down here...Dont make me come up there..Look we need to talk.." Carly yelled at the top of her lings...

Sonny:"Ok..Woman be quiet.I can hear you.geez calm down..."

Carly:"Something is wrong with Courtney." She said ignoring his previous sentence.

Carly took her coat off and sat on the couch..

Sonny sat right next to her.

Sonny:"What is it?" he asked worried about his baby sister.

Carly:" I dont know.Look she called and said she needed to talk to me..So I offered to go see her..But she sais she wnated to meet me here.  
Because she had something tot ell us."

Sonny:"Ok see there you go over reacting." he said as he stood up and poured himself a drink.

Carly:"I'm worried.."

Sonny:"Dont be..She will be here and she will tell us whatever news she has to tell us.Now would you like a drink."

Carly:"No..I'm gonna go talk to Jase.."

Sonny grabed her by the arm causing her to turn around and face him.

Sonny:"Don't bug him ok..We will deal with this.As a family."

Carly:"Since when isnt Jason "our family"?."

Sonny:"Thats not what I meant and you know it."

Carly:"He should be here fo whatever Court has to tell us ok now I'm gonna go get him and you can stay here."

Sonny let her go..There was no way to stop her.There she goes "Hurricane Carly" he thought as he chuckled to himself.

Jason and Sam were sitting on the couch laughing about somthing when Carly burst through the door.

Carly:"Jason I need you to come.."

Sam:"What is it now Carly? huh? Did you lock you keys in your car?Did you stub your toe? What possible reason do you have to drag Jason away now?"

Carly looked from Jason to Sam..Jason and then back to Sam...

Carly:"Listen here cupcake.This man right here ismy BEST FRIEND...MY BEST FRIEND...ok I can drag him away when ever I damn well please..."

Jason:"Stop it.Both of you.What do you need Carly?"

Carly:"It's Courtney something is wrong."

Jason was scared..What was wrong with Courtney?

Jason:"What? What is it? Is she ok?"

Carly:"Look she just asked for me and you to meet her at Sonny's she has some news to tell us..I'm worried Jase.."

Sam:"Geezus..You people are so dramatic..She could just tell u she got a pedicure..No need to have a whole meeting talking about how we are gonna save Ms.Perfect."

Jason had enough..Of Sam and Carly..Especially Sam...

Carly:"You shut your mouth,before I shut it for you."

Jason:"OK ENOUGH," he yelled...

Both woman stoped arguing and looked at Jason...

Jason:"Carly I will be across the hall in a few min.."

Carly:"I can wait for you." she said with a grin on her face.

Jason realizing that Carly wasant giving up gave up himself.

Jaosn:"Fine..." he turned to Sam "I will be back soon,ok.The we will talk."

Sam was pissed..Every day it was something..Carly..Sonny..They all needed him..Now Courtney..He slept with her and kicked her to the curb and she still was hanging on to him..Stay calm and work things your way...

Sam:"Ok I'll be here."

Jason and Carly walked toward the door...Carly opened the door for Jason.

Carly:"After you."

Jason gave her a look and walked out.

Carly looked back at sam gave her a big grin.

Carly:"Toodles."she said as she walked out.

Sonny's Penthouse

Sonny was sitting on his couch when Jaosn and Carly walked in.

Carly:"Look what I found." she said as she loked at Sonny who only shook his head.

Jason:"What's going on? Is Courtney ok?"

Sonny:"Look Carly is over acting as usual.We will know when Court gets here."

Carly:"What do either of you care about..."

Just then the door opened to reveal Max...

Max:"Ms.Matthews is here,sir."

Sonny:"Thanx Max."

Courtney walked in and looked at her family..Why was Jason there...She looked at Carly who gave you a weak smile..

Before anyone could say anything Carly ran up to Courtney gave her a hug..

Carly:"Ok whats wrong? Are you sicks? Did someone hurt you? Did you get some .."

Courtney:"Wow,Carly stop with the 20 questions..Can I do the talking."

Sonny:"Were are here for you Courtney,whatever you need."

Courtney:"You might not say that after what I have to tell you."

Sonny,Carly and Jason all shared a look...

Courtney:"Ok...I'm..."

Courtney looked at her family..Sonny and Carly were both worried..And she looked at Jason..She could tell he had like a million questions going through his head right now.

Courtney:"I'm pregnant.''

Silence fell over the room. Sonny's mind wnet numb..His sister was pregnat.She did spend a night with Jason...

Carly had the biggest grin on her face.Things were finally looking up in her little world..

Caourtney looked at Jason. For once she couldnt read his mind...

Jaosn mind was in a million diffrent places..Courtney was pregnant.With his child...Everything he ever wanted was right in front of him...He looked into her eyes and felt that she didnt want the same...

Carly:"OMG..This is so wow..Courtney..I dont know what to say Congraulations.."

Courtney:"Before anyone says anything else..I know what your all thinking..This baby..This baby isnt Jason's..."

Silence once again..Carly looked at a shocked Sonny...

Jason felt his heart being ripped open right in front of him...The baby wasant his..This baby was someone's else's...

Carly:"I dont understand."

Sonny:"Courtney..What? WHo? Who i sthe father."

Courtney didnt know what to say..Make up something while they are still buying this bull...

Courtney:"The father of the baby.."

Just then the door burst open and in walked Lorenzo Alcazar..

Sonny an Jason looked at each other..

Sonny:"Whatever it is..It can wait..We are in the middle of some family businnes here.."

Lorenzo:"Yes you are..My family also."

Carly looked at Sonny who looked at Jason...

Carly:"What the hell is going on?"

Courtney wanted to know also...Why was she here? He said he wouldnt help her. Why did he change his mind?

Lorenzo looked at Courtney...

Lorenzo:"I guess you havent told them yet."

Courtney shook her haid..She couldnt talk.

Lorenzo:"The baby Courtney is carrying is mine."

Carly grabbed a hold of the couch to steady her self from falling...It seemed that the whole room was spinning...

Sonny's heart broke..Shttered...His sister was pregnat and the father was his worst enemy.

Courtney loked at Jason who stared at her..

She could read his mind clearly now...

Pain,Confusion,and Betrayel.

Courtney knew in that instant that she had lost her family...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

Carly couldnt believe her ears...Courtney and Lorenzo..They were..Together?..And now Courtney was having a baby...Lorenzo's baby...

Carly:"I cant believe this is happening..Courtney..I" she looked at her best friend who had tears in her eyes...

Courtney:"Carly I'm so sorry..I never ment to hurt you and I just dont think ..."

Sonny finally spoke up...

Sonny:"You slept with Alcazar?..Alcazar? The man who caused your miscariege..What the hell were you thinking?"

Courtney began to cry...What could she say?

Jason:"I cant believe this Courtney..I dont believe this."

Lorenzo:"I dont care what you believe.This is my child and I will take care of it..It has nothing to do with you..."

Jason wanted to kill him on the spot...Right then and there.He wanted to punch him,but Sonny beat him to it...

Sonny punched Lorenzo who then fell to the floor...

Courtney:"What the hell is wrong with you Sonny? Viloence isnt going to solve anything," she yelled as she bent dwn to help Lorenzo up...

Carly:"Don't you yell at Sonny.He has every right to yell at Lorenzo...And you how could..."

Jason:"Dont yell at her Carly,she is pregnant the stress isnt good for the baby.."

Lorenzo turned to Courtney who had a pale look on her face..

Lorenzo:"I'm taking you home you need to rest," he said as he grabbed Courtney's hand...

Sonny:"She's not going anywhere with you."

Sonny grabbed Courtney by the other hand...

Sonny:"I said she isnt going anywhere with you."

Lorenzo let Courtney go and came face to face with Sonny...

Lorenzo:"It doesnt matter what you want..She needs to rest.This is a high-risk pregnancy and she needs to stay calm..."

Carly:"What? Is the baby ok?"

Courtney didnt say anything..How did Lorenzo know? He probably paid someone off for the information.

Courtney:"The doctor said there is a 50/50 chance that I could loose the baby.."

Carly could read Courtney like a book..She wasant telling them something...

Carly:"Courtney what arent you telling us...?"

Courtney:"There is a chance that I...If I hemereg..."

Carly:"Oh god..I cant beleieve this."

Sonny:"So there is a risk for you..Courtney maybe it would be best if you terminate the.."

Courtney:"The hell I will..I'm not murdering my own child."

Sonny:"You need to think about yourself..."

Lorenzo:"You dont need to pressure her.She is under alot of stress.She needs to stay calm and"

Sonny and Lorenzo continued to argue...

Carly and Courtney just stared at each other..Jason stared at the floor...Courtney didnt dare look at him...She knew she would just give herself away...

He didnt say anything...He just stood there staring at the floor and then finally...

Jason:"I want a paternity test."

Carly,Sonny,and Lorenzo looked at Jason...Courtney was scared to ...

Sonny:"What?"

Jaosn:"I jsut have a feeling that this baby is mine..."

Lorenzo:"It's not.."

Sonny:"Look.."

Carly:"Will both of you just shutt up..I think tis test is a great idea...I mean Courtney and Jason did sleep together a little while ago..Wit when did u and Lorenzo sleep together? she asked Courtney.

Lorenzo:"It was the night I saw Courtney at the docks..She was crying and one thing led to another and..."

Sonny:"You took advantage of my sister? You son of a.."

Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion...

Sonny lunged at Lorenzo...Carly tryed to pull Sonny off of him...No one paid attention to Courtney...

Only Jason...He watched her grow pale...She took a deep breath..She grabbed hold of the desk..But it did no good...

She was falling...Falling to the floor...

_Hold on to me love,  
You know I Cant stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Jason rushed to Courtney..She was white as a ghost...

Jason:"Courtney..Courtney..Baby can you hear me?"

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree ( come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears

Courtney could hear Jason calling her...But her head hurt..She called out to him but nothing came out

She tried opening her eyes..But darkness took over

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Clsoing your eyes to disapper  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No ones there

Say good night  
Sont be afraid  
Calling me Calling me as you fade in to black...

Jason lifted and carried her to the bed...

Jaosn:"Carly get a cold wash cloth or something..."

Carly ran into the kitchen...

Lorenzo took out his cell phone and dialed 911

Lorenzo:"Yes I have a pregnant woman she just fainted and we cant get her to wake up...No you need to get down here NOW."

Sonny looked at Lorenzo

Sonny:"What? What's going on?"

Lorenzo:"There was a accident..All the paramedics and emergency teams are out on the highway"

Sonny:"What...Jason," he turned to face his best friend," is she waking up?"

Jason:"No we cant wait she needs to go to a hospital right now.."

Lorenzo:"My car is out front..Jason can you.."

Before he could even finish Jason picked Courtney up and headed towards the door..

Sam McCall had enough waiting..She was gonna go get Jason from whatever nonsense Carly had gotten him into now...

Just as she walked out..She saw Sonny's door open and Lorenzo Alcazar walked out...

And behind him wa Jason..Who was carrying Courtney..

Sam:"What happend?"

Everyone ignored her.. what happened?"

Sonny:"Courtney fainted.We have to go to the hospital right away.Do me a favor go to Carly's make sure the boys are ok..I know she wount leave the hospital untill she knows that Courtney is ok.."

Max:"Right away sir."

Sam watched the get into the elivator and disapper...No one said anything to her.Liitle Ms.Perfect just had to have everyone's attention...

In the lino ride..Everyone was silent...Ecepet for Jason who kept whispering into Courtney's ear...

Jason:"Courtney please wake up.Your scaring me here..I just need to hear your voice.."he said as a tear rolled down his cheek...

25 minutes later

Jaosn rushed off the elevator carrying Courtney in his arms...

Monica:"Oh my god,Jaosn what happened?"

Joasn:"She fainted.She wount wake up.."

Monica:" Put her on this gurni..I will take care of her.."

Jason put Courtney down...He grabbed Monica's hand as she began to walk away...

Jason:"She's pregnant."

Monica gave Jason a weak smile,"I'll take care of her."

Jason,Carly,Sonny and Lorenzo stood and watched while they took Courtney away...  
_  
Jason's Thoughts: Please god dont let it end like this._


End file.
